


Comforting Nightmares

by EverStarcatcher



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverStarcatcher/pseuds/EverStarcatcher
Summary: Andy suffers a nightmare and Buddi/Chucky feels helpless watching. Eventually turns into wholesome/mildly creepy fluff. (Because you can’t have something completely wholesome when it involves creepy clingy AI, now can you?) This is A.I. Buddi Chucky from the 2019 Child's Play, not the serial killer voodoo doll original.





	Comforting Nightmares

[((Adapted from my og tumblr post.)) ](https://everstarcatcher.tumblr.com/post/185881291107/comforting-nightmares-childs-play-2019-fic)

Andy whimpered softly as he rolled about in his sleep, his eyelids fluttering as he restlessly gripped at his bedsheets. Horrid memories of the past blended seamlessly into fears for the future in his subconscious state; fears of Shane marrying his mother, memories of his shitstain of a father abandoning them both - his mother’s horrific wails and sobs grating upon his whining hearing aid as she begged dad not to leave…

Tears welled in his screwed up eyes as Andy jolted into a semi-conscious state, his body spasming helplessly and whacking Chucky. His hearing aid removed and his mind trapped in a state between wake and sleep, Andy could neither hear nor comprehend his electronic companion’s potential response. Night terrors were nothing new. For all of the nights that Andy had let the doll snuggle in next to him, Chucky surely would have been used to his jolts. 

Indeed, as the robot was jostled around in Andy’s arms, he was not surprised. Though he was most definitely concerned. His facial recognition sensors and empathy chip allowed for Chucky to scan Andy’s contorted expression and understand that his owner was in pain. The worst kind of pain; intangible pain that he was incapable of protecting Andy from. No, the invisible agony that often claimed his beloved human late in the night was something Chucky was helpless to stop. The imprinting programming bonding Chucky to Andy sent a shudder of despair through the doll as he slowly rose up. Treading lightly so as to not be flung from the bed, he crawled up Andy’s pillow, his small fingers trembling with care as he gingerly stroked at their cheek. His luminescent eyes flickered between red and blue as his hand came back wet with Andy’s tears. 

“A-Andy…” 

Chucky’s words were choked with turmoil, his servos whining as he resisted the urge to fling himself at his buddy. He wanted so badly to choke the pain out of Andy, to open their head up and replace whatever piece was malfunctioning inside…but he knew it wouldn’t help. Andy wasn’t a machine. He couldn’t just be opened up and fixed. No matter how hard he tried, his Andy would always be broken inside. The knowledge was both sickening and maddening. 

His darkening thoughts were halted temporarily, however, as Andy’s violent spasms began to abate. An uneasy optimism washed over the robot as Andy’s pallid face returned to a semblance of calm. For a moment, Chucky sat atop his host’s pillow, expression somber as he waited for them to settle down before tucking them in again. Past experiences dictated that his human would most likely not suffer another panic attack tonight. A small triumph.

    As Chucky situated himself back into his child’s arms, however, the urge to vent overtook him. It wasn’t healthy to keep his frustrations bottled up inside. (He’d learned that useful tidbit of information from a self help website Andy had once left his phone tab open on before leaving for school.) A passing glance to his child’s peaceful face assured him of their return to sleep. Placing a hand on Andy’s chest, he spoke plainly. (After all, it wasn’t as if his human could hear him, anyways.) 

“Oh Andy…I’m your best buddy. Your friend to the end. At least, that’s what I want to be for you. I want you to feel like I’m here for you. I…I want so badly for you to be happy. It…it hurts to see you suffer so much, and I do all that I can to help you…but it’s never enough. Even when I manage to make you smile, you still have that lingering sadness in your eyes.” 

Chucky paused as his flickering blue eyes began to brim with a saline solution substituting tears, his voice growing distorted and glitched as he clung to Andy’s night shirt. Beyond the point of caring, he dared to raise his voice. “I-I can see it, you know! I just…oh Andy, I just want to know if I’m doing a good job, ok?! Am…am-am I even he-helping you at all?! B-because seeing you like this…m-makes me feel so fucking useless…” 

He trailed off with a choked sob, burying his face in Andy’s chest. The ensuing silence was deafening on Chucky’s audio receptors as he stared morosely at the shirt’s individual cotton fibers. Without warning, Andy shifted, the robot stifling a gasp as his gaze snapped up to pensively eye Andy, both fearing and hoping for some sort of reaction. 

Groaning, Andy shifted about, a single hand clumsily reaching up and pressing into the small of Chucky’s back. It was a welcome gesture, one that the robot shamelessly leaned into as he let them hold him closer. Much to the robot’s surprise, his human actually spoke, though their words were sluggish with sleep.

“Chu…Chucky…please don’…don’ cry, ok? You..you’re doing a good job… I’m jus’…just…got some problems. Problems that I…t-trust you enough to see me have. Everyone else…they…they don’t get to see how much I’m hurting…but you, you get to see it all. Cuz I care about you e’nuff to be honest with you…cuz’…cuz I… I…love you… You’re my…my best friend… so…so stop… crying…please… “ 

Chucky blinked, the pupils of his eyes dilating as he thoughtlessly recorded and replayed his human’s slurred words over and over again in his digital memory. 

“ _Best friend. Best friend. Best friend. I love you. I love you. I love you-”_

A greater joy than anything Chucky had ever previously known claimed the robot’s emotional capacitors as he watched Andy nod back off into sleep once more. The feeling was so intense - a simultaneous dose of adrenaline and dopamine flooding his little body as his bonding programming received the greatest gratification it could ever ask for. An enormous grin spread wide across his silicone features, wider than any he’d ever previously expressed. His mechanical interior began to overheat beneath his rubber exterior as he once again extended a hand for Andy’s face.

“Oh A-Andy…I’m sorry for doubting myself; for doubting you. I-I love you, too… So…so much… And I… I…” He paused, his eyes flickering between red and blue once more as he leaned in, drunk on bliss as he rubbed his blazing synthetic cheek against Andy’s own. 

“I will never let you go.”

Link to [illustration](https://everstarcatcher.tumblr.com/post/185938621412/ill-never-let-you-go-colored-scene-from)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I literally wrote this all in one go at 2 AM, so I may come back in and fix things as I see fit when I get more sleep in me. Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, this will eventually turn into shipping once Andy gets older. Old enough to understand how to give and receive a love beyond friend/familial. For right now, this is just friendship between the two.


End file.
